New Divide
by OmniSayian
Summary: AU Bitter Reuniouns. When Danny first fights Vlad, his identity is revealed and he is banished to the Ghost Zone. Will he be able to get his revenge on Vlad? I stink at summaries, just read, please. Eventual D/S
1. Chapter 1

"I swear, Plasmius, I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose the both of us unless you agree to a truce." Danny said deadly serious. He hoped it wouldn't come to it, but he would do what he said.

"You're bluffing." Vlad chuckled  
"No, I'm not. My parents will accept me, no matter what, but if I expose you…well, what will my mom think of you? You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you agree to a truce."

Vlad laughed. "Oh, really, my boy? What do you think will happen if I do this?" he said, surrounding himself with electrical energy and shocked Danny in Jack's body. The halfa screamed in pain before being blasted out of his father's body. Vlad acted quickly. Invisibly duplicating himself, he overshadowed Jack, Maddie and Harriet before Danny could notice.

Danny groaned before reverting to human form. When he awoke, he saw his father and mother pointing big heavy guns at him. His eyes widened. "No, don't shoot!' he shouted.

"Our son is a _monster!_" Maddie said. If Danny had been paying close enough attention, he would have noticed that his parents sounded a bit off. But he didn't.

"No, I'm not a" he tried saying before being interrupted by Jack. "Get out of here ghost. You have 2 days to run. After that, we go after you, all guns out."

Danny looked at his parents. Truth be told, he wasn't too surprised. He should have anticipated this. He sighed. "Fine." he said, turning intangible and flying out of the castle. If the people of Wisconsin looked up, they would have seen a flying boy crying.

_Vlad, you are gonna die._ Danny thought.

____________________________________________________________

Vlad invisibly walked out of Jack, Maddie and Harriet and the human Vlad showed up. His expression was one of deep sorrow. "I'm sorry, Jack, Maddie. That ghost destroyed your son. Not even a molecule left of him." He said regretfully.

Jack and Maddie stood there, stunned. Danny- dead? That couldn't be true. But Vlad's expression said it all.

Vlad, meanwhile was laughing inside. He hated to make Maddie miserable, but he loved making Jack miserable. And besides, he reasoned, killing Jack now, would probably drive Maddie to suicide. His gambit was working perfectly. _All I have to do is wait. _He thought calmly. His plan would succeed, but it would take a few months, perhaps even years, but in the end, it would be worth it.

2 years later…

"C'mon, Cujo- stay!" Danny grumbled at the ghost dog. The pair were in the Ghost Zone. After running from Vlad's castle, he had fled to the Ghost Zone. The first thing he did was change his costume. He now had a costume that was a mix of black and white. He had a logo on his chest he thought was cool. It had a P inside a D. He wore black gloves and pants and his shirt had the DP logo inside a giant Y-thing. White boots and a cape that was white on the outside and black on the inside.

After that, he met Cujo, a ghost dog who really just wanted to play. He started playing with him and for all intents and purposes, Danny was Cujo's master. He pulled the dog, "C'mon, bub, we have to get to work! Walker is gonna be mad, if we don't get there.' Another thing that was different. In those two years, he began working for Walker, the cop of the Ghost Zone. He helped catch some minor ghosts Walker wanted and in return, he was paid in Ghost Zone money. "C'mon!" he said, finally getting Cujo to stop sniffing at some ghost flowers. "Finally." He grumbled.

**_"Hello, Daniel. Pleased to meet you._ "**

**Please press the reveiw btton and tell me what you think about this story. I know what the 2 questions on everyone's mind are- What's Vlad's plan and who's that voice? The voice will be revealed next chapter, but Vlad's plan is gonna be quite a long time to be revealed.**


	2. Can you hear the voices in my head?

Danny jerked his head. "Who the heck was that?' he asked, seeing nobody. Cujo sensed his master's discomfort and barked questioningly.

**_Calm down, Daniel. _**The voice said soothingly. Danny realized the voice was actually coming from _inside _his head. **_Just talk to me inside your head, that should do the trick._**

Danny calmed down. _Who are you? _He asked. He was a bit wary of the fact there was someone inside him.

**_First a pop quiz. _**The voice said aridly. **_What do you think happened when you pressed the ON button on the Fenton Portal?_**

****Danny thought about it. What had happened? He had actually hadn't thought about the accident too much except that it gave him ghost powers.

**_I'll answer._** The voice said. **_You absorbed a poor little ghost floating through the Ghost Zone and it suddenly merged with your DNA._**

Danny's eyes widened. _So you're the ghost I absorbed?_

_ **Yep. I was trapped in your subconscious for the past few years and only now am I starting to be reborn in a way. Basically in other words we're both a bit dammed. I'm stuck in a dumb perverted teenager and you have to deal with a voice in your head your whole life. **_

_I am not dumb!_

_**So you're a perv?**_

_Yes- wait, NO! _Danny thought, blushing. _So, what do I call you?_

The voice seemed to give this deep thought, or as much as a voice in your head could. **_Phantom. Call me Phantom. Oh, and you might want to get to Walker's to get to work or you'll be late._**

Danny paled. He was one of the few ghosts on Walker's good side but he didn't want to push his luck. _We'll talk later. _He thought at Phantom. "C'mon, Cujo!' He said as he and the ghost dog began to fly to the prison.

----------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Walker said as Danny flew in the building a bit exhausted.

"Sorry, sir." Danny said, panting. Cujo was also panting, but his was literal.

Walker sighed. "Don't be late again." He said.

Danny was surprised he wasn't going to be punished. "Alright, sir."

Walker nodded giving Danny three Wanted posters. "Ok, kid. You have to get these three ghosts." He said. "Their names are Spectra, Bertand and Nocturne."

"Anything on their powers, sir?"

"Yes. Spectra gathers misery, grows on it. So don't talk to her. Talking to her can lead to listening to her and that can be very bad for your mental and psychical health. Bertand can shapeshift, so watch out for that. Nocturne is a little strange. He gains power by nightmares. He will put you to sleep and then try to give you the worst dream you've ever had. So try to avoid that too. Finish this quickly because it will be very bad otherwise." Walker said, finishing with a stern warning.

Danny nodded. "Don't worry, Walker. This'll be a snap." He said, flying out with Cujo.

Walker sighed. "I hope so, kid." He said to the air. Though he would never admit it, he had grown to care for the boy over the past two years. He had met a scrawny little kid at that time who had a bunch of real world objects and he had turned huge to scare him off. The boy had done something Walker had actually not expected. He had started to cry. So Walker decided to listen to the lad's tale and felt sorry for him. He excused the boy from the crime and gave him a lair to own, his own home. Then after watching the kid in a fight with Technus, Walker gave him a job. Danny Phantom was now one of the most respected soldiers in Walker's army. Walker became a surrogate father for Danny and Danny the kid he never had.

"Be safe, kid. Be safe."

**And this chapter is done. I apologize if Walker seems a bit OOC but we don't know how he acts around his own troops. And I changed Nocturne's powers, because a ghost who feeds off good dreams just feels a little odd to me. So Nocturne feeds off Nightmares. Be sure to review.**

**.**


	3. Rooftops

**Rooftops- LostProphets**

**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?**

**Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?**

**Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.**

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone looking at a map of the Zone. A ghost he had met had supplied it to him in exchange for some real world possessions. Danny had to admit it the map was pretty accurate and up to date. Cujo flew besides him, and Danny scratched his head. While he was looking for Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne, he decided to have a chat with Phantom.

_So, Phantom, how exactly did you get in my body anyhow? _He asked curiously.

_**I already told you. **_Danny almost heard irration in that voice. _**I was floating through the Ghost Zone, and you pushed that button on the Fenton Portal and BAM- I was smashed, dashed and merged with your body. **_

_Oh. _He said. _When did you die?_ He asked still curious.

Phantom sighed. _**I died 60 years ago in World War Two. I was part of the Allied Forces and was taken as a prisoner of war. I wouldn't like to talk about those times, Daniel. The torture in those camps is enough to bring even Pariah Dark to his knees. **_

Danny was quiet. Then he noticed something. There was a ghost who looked like the night sky, something he hadn't seen for two years. Then he saw there was a face on that sky. He recognized it as Nocturne. He also noticed a woman he recognized as Spectra and a shapeless blob, which he suspected was Bertrand. Cujo growled and Danny got tensed for a fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad Masters had it all. He had fame, money and his Xantos Gambit that took years to work would probably pay off in a few months. He took a stroll down to his lab and looked in the machines he had created. His Daniel clone was near perfected and once he was made, he would have a half-ghost son, and Maddie would be so happy to finally have her son back. However, his clones were unstable, so he would have to fix that flaw.

"Oh, Danielle?' he called and a young half-ghost girl flew down into his lab.

"Yes, Dad?" the girl- Danielle- asked.

"Mind getting me those plans for the Ecto-Skeleton?" he asked. The Ecto-Skeleton was actually started to be made by Jack, but the fat idiot simply didn't have the will to finish it, not with his son dead and gone. So Vlad had asked if he could have the plans and finish it. Jack had agreed, and in a few months, Vlad would probably have enough strength to finish off the Ghost King.

Danielle nodded and flew up to get the blueprints. Vlad looked after her, thoughtfully. He had started to care about the girl in the last two years and wondered if he should stabilize her along with his eventual perfect clone. He shrugged. Why ever not? Danielle had gone out of her way to help him hundreds of times. He would stabilize her too, when he got the cure.

He wondered what happened to Daniel, the real Daniel in the last two years. He had probably found a home in the Ghost Zone and adapted. Vlad Masters knew not to underestimate the power of youth. He should find out what happened to the boy. He took out his cell phone.

"Skulker? Yes, this is Vlad. I was wondering if you could do me a _huge _favor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny looked at the three ghosts ahead of him. He figured the ghosts were pretty strong on their own, and together, they would be a force to deal with. He planned his attack.

However, Cujo was a dog, and didn't know how to plan. So, he turned into his huge guard dog form and rushed at them. At least he had caught the ghost off guard as he rammed into Bertrand and the ghost got the breath knocked out of him. Spectra looked at the dog and grabbed it. "Whose dog is this?" she growled as Cujo tried to bite her. Nocturne noticed Danny. "The halfa!" he growled.

Danny sighed and came out of the shadows. "As wanted criminals by the Jail of Walker, you can go quietly or be dragged off to your cell." He recited.

Bertrand laughed, getting up and turning into his ninja form. He gave Cujo a hard hit on the head and the ghost dog reverted to his puppy form. He chuckled. "Let's get rid off the dog first, then the boy." He said taking out a sword.

Danny's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare.." he said warningly. He barely noticed as Nocturne started to disappear.

Bertrand's sword almost hit Cujo's neck.

Then everything happened at once. As Bertrand got ready to finish Cujo off, Danny suddenly released a huge burst of purple flames which hit Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne. _A new power._ He thought briefly and was surprised to hear Phantom say _**You got that right. **_At that very second however, Nocturne had used his own power to knock Danny unconscious, but because of the shock and surprise he just had, instead of just him being sent to Danny's subconscious, everyone present- Cujo, Spectra, Bertrand and himself.

**Here it is! The third chapter, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry for the delay, we reformatted my computer, so I lost every file I had. Plus, I had to fight my mortal enemy- Writer's Block. And "you don't know" is right, Danny's current does look like his future self, a reference I felt like putting in. I hope I have the character's personality on track. Next time I'll update quicker. Please review, it gives me encouragement.**


	4. Boulvevard of Broken Dreams

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**by Green Day**

Nocturne got up. He noticed a dizzying plane of color. The sky was the natural night sky, however, every planet and a few galaxies seemed easily visible and there was a small spacecraft floating. He also saw some flashes of green lightning, and a small section of the sky looked like the Ghost Zone, while another looked red, like some sort of red dust was blocking that section.

He turned his attention to the ground and saw a large house with a huge sign that said FentonWorks on it and a huge blimp. He also saw a huge mansion burning, a school that said Casperhigh, and a large building that looked like a camp the Nazis used in World War II.

Nocturne attached his tentacles into the ground. He laughed. Perfect. Now he could see most of the stuff going on Daniel's mind and warp it to suit himself. Wait, he thought, feeling other ectoplasmic beings in Daniel's brain, besides him. He slapped his head. Of course. When entering Daniel's mind, he accidentally brought Spectra, Bertrand and the mutt with him. Well, Spectra and Bertrand might as well serve a purpose. He spread his tentacles across Daniel's subconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up. Where was he? He remembered fighting Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne for Walker, when he ended up here.

"Freeze, ghost scum." He heard a familiar voice say. He saw his father stand over him, holding a huge gun at him.

Danny backed away. "D-Dad?" he stuttered. "How did you get here."

"Well, scum. That would be because of me." Walker said, walking out of the shadows. Danny looked around. He saw his friends and enemies standing around, all looking angry.

Vlad laughed. "Pathetic, Daniel, just pathetic." He said firing a pink ecto blast at him. Danny jerked in shock and pain. Vlad laughed again. "Now, Daniel, aren't you pathetic enough to use your powers and defeat me?" he said as Jack blasted Danny in the back and Walker fired a few of his own ecto blasts.

Danny screamed in pain, wondering why this was happening to him.

"Arrghhhhhhh!" he screamed. Nobody noticed the purple sparks forming around his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom was flying in Daniel's mindscape. He sensed something was wrong, and was flying to the center of the mindscape, taking Cujo with him. Phantom looked like Danny in ghost form, except with red hair and red eyes. He had found Cujo when the dog had dropped next to where he was laying down. He was going to the center of the subconscious because that's where Nocturne was. If that ghost stayed much longer, he would drain Daniel of his life energy, killing him in the process.

Phantom looked at the sky. He noticed it being changed, a small dark cloud, starting to grow. He shuddered and flew on.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" he heard a wicked yet seductive female voice behind him.

He turned to see Spectra and Bertrand behind him. "Well, how are ya guys. Just have a question since I haven't been in the real world for a while. Is it true they cancelled Vida Piñata? It had talking CGI piñatas, what more do you want?" he said, making some banter while firing an ecto blast at them.

Surprisingly, the two quickly dodged it and Spectra almost instantly fired back a far stronger blast, which hit an unprepared Phantom.

Spectra laughed, flying up to him. "Don't you see? While Nocturne is in the brat's mind, we have far stronger power. And the misery the boy is giving off right now feeds me. I'm 100 times stronger than I normally am! Now, we have to make sure you don't get to Nocturne, so we are going to run out the clock, until time runs out." At this statement, she fired a far larger and stronger blast at Phantom.

**New chapter, I hope you guys are happy. Anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter, giving a brief overview of what's going on in Danny's mind right now. Next chapter will be in more detail and longer, but will probably take me almost two weeks to finish. Review and give me your suggestions. I'm new to this, and suggestions and even a simple review helps me out.**


	5. Animal I have become

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

**-Three days Grace., Animal I have become.  
**

Danny screamed in agony. "Stop!' he groaned out when he was shoved against the wall by Jack.

"Shut up and die, ghost."

"I'm your son!'

"A monster is no son of mine."

_**Danny. Listen to me.**_

_Phantom! _Danny said in shock. Literally. Vlad fired a ectobolt at him and he was badly burnt because of it.

Danny, this is an illusion. A trick. Nocturne has entered your mind with Spectra and Bertrand, and he is trying to scare you like hell.

Danny blinked. Oh, duh. He thought. However- _"How am I going to beat all these guys though?"_

_**You know your new powers, the purple flames right?**_

_Yeah....?_

Well, they have trace minerals of a substance called Ectoranium in them. Ectoranium is basically ghost kryptonite. But specifically, it slows down the healing abilities of ghosts and prevents their powers from working. And it gives you a damn hurtful shock, you know how bad that hurts?

Danny groaned as Walker punched him in the gut and he returned to human form.

_Phantom, I don't have the energy. _There was no reply. _Phantom? Phantom! _He said panicking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom had his own problems. He had narrowly dodged the blast Spectra was firing at him, but he was running out of energy trying to protect Cujo and himself.

Spectra laughed, firing her largest blast yet.

"You-." Phantom began, but whatever he would say whatever Spectra was, he was hit by the blast and was badly hurt. He said a few choice words.

"Why do you ghosts love causing trouble?" he asked, getting up. Spectra fired another blast, but he was ready this time around. He quickly put up a shield, but a rare one that took up lots of power but was worth it. He used a shield that absorbed ecto energy and converted it into energy for the ghost using the shield. Phantom grinned, now mostly healed except for some minor damages.

_Phantom, I don't have the energy. _Daniel! In his haste to protect himself, he had briefly forgotten about his host. _Phantom? Phantom! _Phantom started to answer.

_**What is it, Daniel? **_He asked.

_Thank god you're still there. _Phantom could almost hear the relief in his voice. _I can't go ghost. I don't have the energy._

_**You're screwed. **_

_Thank you for your support._

Hold it for a moment. Phantom said blocking an attack. You'll have to work by yourself for a while, I have to beat up Spectra and Bertrand to get to Nocturne and end this nightmare.

Bertrand punched him in the gut. Phantom woofed out air and groaned. Cujo barked, turned into his huge dog form and bit Bertrand throwing him into the ground.

Spectra blasted Phantom again. He groaned. "Cujo, run." He ordered. Cujo growled, basically saying 'No way.'

"RUN!" Phantom growled. Cujo listened and ran.

Phantom smiled. Spectra and Bertrand backed off a little. Something about that smile scared them. Phantom took a deep breath. "I didn't want to do this." He said as he screamed. The scream shattered Bertrand and Spectra's eardrums. Spectra fell to the floor covering her ears. The scream sounded like a thousand banshees screaming at the same time. "Like it?" Phantom asked as Spectra and Bertrand fell into unconsciousness. "I call it.. my Ghostly Wail." He said as he fainted too.

------------------------------------

Nocturne flinched as he felt Spectra and Bertrand get knocked out. Ah, well. They were dispensable. And his army would destroy Danny, and once they got to him, Phantom as well. His tentacles pulsed inside the ground of the subconscious as he tried finding the dog Cujo. The dog was running to his master Danny's side. Nocturne snorted. Like that mattered, especially because the web of illusion he had cast upon Danny. Web of illusions. He should be a poet.

The only real worry he had was the new power Danny seemed to be capable of using. The flames could block ghost powers and thus destroy his illusion and shields.

Which is why Nocturne was forcing his illusions to beat him up and not stop, so he wouldn't have a chance to use it.

Nocturne chuckled. This was the end of Danny Phantom.

Sam Manson walked around the halls at Casper high. She and Tucker and even Jazz were lonely at school now that Danny was dead and gone. A month after Danny's death, they told Jazz his secret. They felt Danny would want his sister to accept what he had become. Jazz was surprisingly accepting and together they explored the Ghost Zone looking for Danny. They couldn't find him, so they gave up eventually and tried to move on.

But it was so damn hard! They ended up going to some of Danny's favorite spots all the time to see if he was there. (Recently, Tucker had started thinking of becoming an astronaut.) They still did by force of habit.

Sam visited Danny's grave. A grave without a body and funeral with most of the people there not giving a damn. She would have to accept he was dead.

"Good bye, Danny." She said putting one last flower on the grave. 'I never got to say I love you.' She thought as she left the grave.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny groaned as he was kneed in the gut by Skulker. "Stop, please." He begged. Everyone laughed. "Look how pathetic he is." Vlad said, seeming doubled over with laughter.

Danny saw Cujo out of the center of his eye. "Cujo, stay away." He said but Cujo tackled Vlad and bit him and ripped a arm off. Vlad growled as his arm regenerated and blasted Cujo. The dog whimpered as Vlad came forward to finish him off.

Something in Danny snapped at the point. He didn't know what, but suddenly the flames blew out of his hand and destroyed Jack and Tucker and Sam.

He hovered above them all, eyes green with no pupils and hands filled with purple flames. came forward to finish him off.

Something in Danny snapped at the point. He didn't know what, but suddenly the flames blew out of his hand and destroyed Jack and Tucker and Sam.

He hovered above them all, eyes green with no pupils and hands filled with purple flames. "You all just don't get it, do you?' His voice seemed different, stronger somehow. Then the flames started covering everything and destroying all the illusions. Then Danny came to Vlad, who seemed confused and scared.

"You scared, Vlad? Face this." He said ramming a flame into his chest and destroying him. "Time to face Nocturne." He said as his voice started returning to normal and his eyes returned to their natural color.

**Ok, I updated ahead of schedule. Read and Review**.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad looked in a tank where there was an average sized form inside of it. If this formula given by a ghost named Swindle, (whom he met a while ago), worked, his clone would be solidified near instantly. Swindle had hinted there would be slight side effects, but Vlad didn't really care. He could probably fix anything bad. Vlad dumped the contents of the drug into the tank and watched.

Huge amounts of green smoke flooded the tank. When the smoke was released through the small air holes in the tank, there was a form that looked a lot like Danny, only taller and with blue skin. Vlad hesitated briefly before opening the tank.

Danny and Cujo flew quickly toward the place Nocturne was. Danny was confident he could defeat Nocturne, and if somebody watched carefully, they could just make out the black cloud now surrounding the dreamscape disappear just slightly.

-------------------------------.-----------------------------

Cujo sniffed the air, looking for Nocturne, but it was unnecessary as suddenly he burst of the ground and grabbed Danny. "You have messed with my world for the last time, brat." He hissed as he started sending bolts of energy at Danny.

Cujo snarled, turned into a guard dog and bit Nocturne before he could zap Danny. Screeching in pain, Nocturne dropped Danny in time for Danny to blast him with some purple flames. Nocturne snarled and a huge meteor came at them.

Danny started making a shield, but the meteor whacked him aside before he could complete it. Cujo growled and bit Nocturne again, but Nocturne whacked him aside. Cujo shook his head and bit Nocturne yet again.

Danny got off the ground and fired at Nocturne again. Strange. His energy was being drained rather quickly and he wondered why.

Nocturne had put up a shield, but that was quickly destroyed by Danny's fire. Still, Nocturne laughed crazily.

"This is just rich, boy!" he said. "Your flames hurt you too! Just because it's your power doesn't mean it doesn't affect you." He said.

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh-," his statement was interrupted as Nocturne fired at him again.

------------------------------------.---------------------------------

Vlad watched as the clone inside the tank opened its eyes. It's eyes were pure green with no pupils.

"Um.." Vlad couldn't believe it. Finally! He had his own son! His feelings were short lived as the clone suddenly screamed and that scream suddenly burst and destroyed every piece of glass in the room. The clone also fired a blue blast at Vlad, knocking him back and knocking the breath of him. The clone kept firing at Vlad, and he was forced to fire a huge blast back at the clone, completely destroying it.

Vlad didn't know whether to be relieved or to cry. Another one of his dreams shot down the drain. He probably could have fixed the clone's mental illness, but he didn't have to ponder it long, as suddenly, from the remains of the clone, a new clone seemed to coming. Suddenly, the clone was back, with no hints of damage. "I.. AM.. RAMPAGE!" he screamed as he fired yet again at Vlad.

Vlad blocked the attacks from the clone and in desperation fired his largest blast yet, destroying the clone again. And, as before, the clone-Rampage- regenerated from those remains. Had Swindle's formula caused the clone to become immortal? Deciding to go for the best option, Vlad invisibly duplicated and put a tracking device on Rampage, while the real Vlad fired him into the Ghost Zone. He would see what would happen now…

--------------.---------------

Danny blocked the attack and fired an ecto-blast at Nocturne. He would have to be careful on how he spent his energy, now that he knew what the dangers of his ecto-fire were. _Ecto-fire. Nice name. _He thought briefly before firing at Nocturne again with regular blasts.

Cujo also tried helping his level best, biting Nocturne each time the opportunity arrived. Nocturne seemed to be shrugging off both their attacks though. Danny fired a brief ecto-fire blast followed by a barrage of ecto-blasts. Nocturne only chuckled, only minorly wounded.

"Need some help?" Danny heard someone chuckle behind him. "Phantom!"

Phantom was firing some ecto-blasts at Nocturne. "Look, Danny, I'm going to distract him. You have to charge up the most powerful attack you can ever do. Got it?" Danny nodded and jumped behind Phantom and Cujo, who kept firing at Nocturne.

Danny began charging a huge amount of ecto-fire in his hand. It burned him and drained his energy, but he kept on it. He also combined it with his green energy, making it devasting, but exhausting him. _Here goes nothing. _He thought as he unleashed it at Nocturne. Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

-------------------.---------------------

Danny got up off the ground and saw Nocturne, Spectra and Bertrand lying unconscious

in front of him. _Problem solved. _he thought, taking out his Fenton Thermos. Walker had let him keep it after seeing how useful it was. He sucked in the three convicts and yawned. He was exhausted and might not be able to get to Walker's today. He picked up a sleeping Cujo and started flying for Walker's jail.

"Danny, how are ya?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Swindle, nice to see ya." Danny replied looking at the ghost. Swindle looked like the Grim Reaper, but had a red cloak instead of a black one. Danny also knew that he would have to be careful with Swindle. The ghost was always ready to make a bargain, and before you knew it, you would be broke. Right now Danny didn't care.

"Hey, Swindle, mind getting me to Walker's?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, sure. All I need is 25 power cubes." The ghost replied.

"15."

"22."

"17"

"18."

"Deal." Danny said.

Swindle grinned as he took the cubes from Danny and teleported both of them to Walker's Jail.

Walker was at his desk and Danny gave him the thermos. "Well, convicts." He said to the ghosts inside. "Name's Walker, punks. Know it, fear it, obey it. I am judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, executioner."

"You said executioner three times." Bertrand said from inside the thermos.

"I love that part of the job." Walker replied. "Well, son, here's your money." He said giving Danny a bag full of Ghost Zone money. "Oh, and Swindle, I want a refund for my plasma cannon." He said to the red-cloaked ghost. "No can do, Walker. No refunds." The ghost said teleporting himself out of there. Walker sighed. "I wonder why I still let that ghost roam free." He grumbled.

"Well, I should be getting home, boss." Danny said as he took Cujo and got himself to his lair. "See you, kid." Walker said.

Danny got to his lair, turned back into a human and collapsed on his bed.

_**Well, Danny. Hope you don't get a nightmare. **_Phantom chuckled as Danny fell asleep.

**Got this chapter up. I'm very sorry for the delay, everyone, and the chapter isn't even that long. And school is coming up, so I'm probably going to have even longer delays. But, anyway, read and review. Pretty please. Or that kid standing outside your house with an insane grin and machine gun will be me. (Just kidding. Or am I..?)**


	7. Chapter 7

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

**-Faint, Linkin Park**

He felt the pain. God, the pain hurt, the pain hurt, make it stop.

But he was immortal. The pain would never stop. _He did this! _He screamed in his head. It was all his creator's fault.He felt pain every second of his existence. Now, everyone else would have to feel his pain.

Yes. That was good.

He remembered things that weren't his memories, they were the memories of another person. He saw a fat man with black hair and blue eyes, a girl with red hair and blue eyes, a woman with brown hair and purple eyes, a girl with black hair and purple eyes and a black boy wearing a red hat. They would feel his pain! They would all feel his pain!

The boy groaned as pain shot through him again and sat down. He sensed a strange energy coming and he was following it. It was probably the person he was cloned off. That person would die first. He decided. Then the people in the memories. Then, his creator would watch the world burn around him as the boy destroyed him. Rampage laughed manically. "FEEL MY PAIN!" he shouted into the air.

-------------,------------------------------------

Danielle gave Vlad a cup of tea. "You ok, Dad?" she asked.

Vlad chuckled fondly. "Yes, Danielle, I'm fine." He assured her. "But I would like to be left alone for a while." He said. That fight with the clone had damaged him

Danielle nodded and left. As soon she did, Vlad threw a pillow at the wall and shot it with an ecto-blast. Why did everything in life screw up for him, goddammit? An abusive father, losing the love of his life to his ex-best friend, and now the fact his "son" had gone insane. Vlad groaned. He was a rich billionaire. If he had snapped his fingers, he could have anything he wanted.

But money couldn't buy what was really important.

--------------------------,----------------------------------------

Danielle heard Vlad blast something upstairs. She sighed. Her father had lived a depressing life. Danielle knew because she had found his diary. After reading it, she had cried. The punishments life had handed out to Vlad would have made a lesser man crack years ago. "Be happy, Dad." Danielle said silently as she went to the kitchen to make a meal.

--------------------------------.-------------------------

Swindle watched everything calmly. He was invisible, only a few feet away from Rampage.

"Everything is going according to plan." He said calmly into a walkie-talkie.

"Excellent." The voice on the other end said. "Do they suspect?"

"Not at all. Both sides have no idea on what I'm doing." Swindle said calmly.

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you, Swindle. Like this, our master will rise again."

"Well, I'm rather good at my job, but you already knew that, didn't you, _Fright Knight?" _he said.

The voice on the other end chuckled and disconnected.

---------------------------.--------------------------------------

"This is horrible, Clockwork!" one of the Observants said. "You must interfere and fix this! That clone, Rampage could potentially destroy everything."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork asked causally, changing from old man to child and adult easily.

"We want you to interfere and change this." The other Observant said.

"And what makes you think I haven't done that already?" Clockwork asked.

"You couldn't have, we would have seen it!" the Observents said in unison.

Clockwork chuckled. "If it had not been for me, Danny Fenton would have died yesterday." He said changing into a child again. "And you should be keeping an eye on other ghosts as well.

"There's more to Swindle than meets the eye.'

**Super short. But it was a nessacy chapter. Sort of filler, really, it concludes most of the introduction arc and reveals that Swindle is a bit more than you would expect. You might have guessed something here, with Fright Knight stating his master would rise. This has nothing to do with Revenge of the Fallen. (Watch it. Now.) Even though I get lots of ideas from Transformers as You-don't-know guessed correctly. (While your at it, watch Beast Wars too.) Read and Review, even though this isn't that important a chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny woke up with a shock. He just had an awful dream. In the dream, he was watching as Vlad had made a clone, but then the clone had gone insane because every living second was a nightmare full of pain. The pain was the most prominent thing he remembered. The clone had begun to destroy the lab and injured Vlad, screamed that it's name was Rampage and then escaped to the Ghost Zone. And that was where Danny had woken up. Danny shuddered and brushed his teeth and took a bath, also deciding to shave. As he shaved off the stubble he was getting, he remembered the scariest part of the dream. _But it was just a dream. _He said, trying to forget that detail.

He had been viewing it from Rampage's eyes.

-----------------------------.--------------------

Rampage was still flying through the Ghost Zone. He was going to where he sensed Danny's energy was coming from. Rampage came upon a huge castle. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered. Then he was shot by an energy blast.

He snarled and turned around. Behind him were two ghosts he recognized from the memories that weren't his. One was from his creator's memory, the ghost called Fright Knight, and one was from Danny's memory, the ghost called Swindle.

"LEAVE..ME..ALONE!!!" he screamed as he fired a blue blast at them. It whacked into Swindle, freezing the parts it touched. Fright Knight took the fact Rampage was distracted and tried stabbing him with his sword. Rampage grabbed the sword and snapped it in two. Fright Knight had an expression of surprise on his face as Rampage did a roundhouse kick on him and sent him flying.

Swindle growled and teleported behind Rampage, his arms glowing with the ecto-fire Danny used. He jabbed it into Rampage's back. Rampage roared as the pain became unimaginable. He already felt pain and the ecto-fire was supposed to amplify it, so it hurt a lot. Rampage turned around and whacked Swindle, his arm glowing with blue energy, freezing him in place.

Fright Knight punched Rampage in the back of his head, and the clone doubled over. Swindle burned himself, wincing as he did so, but he was free and kicked the clone in a place you do not want to be kicked. And Swindle's kick was charged with a mix of regular ecto-energy and ecto-fire. Rampage tried to stay conscious, but Fright Knight punched him. Rampage was knocked out.

"There was no need to kick him that hard." Fright Knight told Swindle.

"Oh, yeah? Well, he got what he deserved, you know how cold that ice was?" Swindle retorted, picking up Rampage and throwing him in the castle.

Fright Knight shrugged and picked up a sword made of Ectoraunim. He actually _ripped open the clone's stomach._ He took out Rampage's energy core, the equalvent of a ghost's heart and _tore it in half. _He put one half back in before Rampage died and when he did, the clone regenerated, now conscious and _mad! _The clone tried his favorite approach- blowing everything up. But before he could start, Fright Knight squeezed the ghost's core and the clone howled in pain, unable to use his attack.

"You see, Rampage." Fright Knight said, gloating as Rampage watched angrily. "I now can control you because I now have your core." He said. "All I have to do is squeeze. I can't kill you, but I can torture you into submission."

"I'd like to see you try, you little son of a-," Rampage stopped since he doubled over in pain since Fright Knight had squeezed his core.

"Now, now, my loyal servant." FK said chuckling. "No swearing. And besides, I have my first mission for you." He said.

-----------------------------------------.-----------------------------------

Danny walked out of his lair. Cujo didn't feel like coming along, so Danny had left him in the care of the Box Ghost, who surprisingly enough, was a very good sitter.

_**So, Danny, what's going on? **_Phantom asked.

_Not much, Phantom._

_**C'mon, you've been off all day.**_

_I just had a real freaky dream _Danny said.

_**Ah. The one with the clone that Vlad made? **_

_How did you know?_

_**Danny, I'm a spirit living in your brain. I look at your dreams, there isn't much to do in that head of yours.**_

_Wait, you look at my dreams?_

_**Yes, I do. I'm sorry to say some I could go without looking at. Like that one with Megan Fox.**_

_My dreams are personal! That's an invasion of privacy!_

_**So? But we're getting off topic. What bugged you in that dream**?_

Well, Danny hesitated. _I feel like that clone is real. And the scary part was that I was seeing everything from Rampage's eyes._

Phantom hesisted. _**It was real**_. He said gently.

---------------------------------------,--------

Rampage growled, but Fright Knight ignored him, and Swindle glared at him.

"Your mission is simple." He began. "All you have to do is get the Skeleton Key." He said.

"What's that?" Rampage asked, in spite of himself.

"The Skeleton Key is a key that can open any lock." Swindle said gesturing to a coffin behind him. "We want to use it to bring back our master, Lord Pariah." He said. "But, the Skeleton Key is under heavy guard. A year or so ago, the Ghost Warden, Walker discovered it's existence, and arranged to have it protected at all costs." He said.

"But," Fright Knight said grinning, "We have info that might interest you."

"What?" Rampage growled.

"Danny Phantom is on guard duty today."

**Hooray. New chapter. I think I'm spewing out as many chapters as I can before I have to go to school, so I can work off any guilt I might feel for not being able to post too much when school starts. But anyway, this was a very important chapter, crucial, because of the fact Rampage now works for Fright Knight. Clockwork and Walker will show up next chapter, as will Vlad, and it will be twice as long as this one. Anyway, just to clear up any confusion, the reason Rampage feels pain is because he is unstable and every second is agony. He wants to die, but can't, so he has a fate worse than death. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny flew to his post on an isolated place in the Ghost Zone. "Hey, Bullet." He said greeting the other ghost with a wave.

Bullet gave him a curt nod. "Danny. How are you? Why Walker wants us to guard this is something I don't know. Who would steal a key?" he asked, getting some coffee.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. But with that Key, you can basically go anywhere you want." He pointed out, also getting some coffee. He chuckled briefly, remembering when he was little and he and Jazz used to sneak into the kitchen when Jack and Maddie were still asleep and get coffee. Their parents wondered why they were always so energetic.

Danny sighed and shoved those memories out of his mind.

------------------,------------

Rampage was going to the place Fright Knight and Swindle had pointed out to him. He sighed as he realized how much his life sucked right about now. He was being tortured into slavery, and his existence was already tortured squared. Rampage's head snapped back. He just had a brilliant idea. He could be free of this hell and Danny would suffer it. Then he would be able to bring hell down to everywhere. He laughed as his plan was starting up.

He flew the rest of the way much more happily, actually whistling and the pain didn't seem so bad now.

-----------------,--------------------

"What on earth are you doing, Clockwork? That clone will completely destroy the time-stream!" the Observant said, a note of nervousness in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing." He said calmly, a note of smugness in his voice. "Have I ever failed?" he asked.

The Observants glanced at each other and shook their heads. They admitted that without Clockwork, the universe would have ended several times over. Clockwork grinned. "Exactly."

"But, what are you planning?" they asked, exasperated.

Clockwork grinned again. "You'll see. Right now, just kick back, relax, and _observe._" He chuckled.

--------------------------------.--------------

Vlad walked into his house. The 14 year old was nervous and tried to make sure his father didn't see him.

"_Vladimir." The half-drunk man sitting on the couch said, with fake calmness. Vlad waited, in fear to see what the man would say. "Report cards came out today." Vlad relaxed. He had done pretty well on his tests so there was nothing to worry ab-_

_BAM! His father had rammed him against the wall. Vlad could smell the whiskey on his dad's breath. "You got an A-minus in science." The man said. "Masters don't get A-minuses, Vlad!" the man roared, socking him in the face. Vlad was on the floor whimpering. "You're a disgrace, Vlad!" he said punching him again. _

_Vlad felt like yelling back "Well, you dropped out of school with Fs. What the hell do you know?" But he didn't, and sat there whimpering while his father mocked him and beat him up. _

_--------------------.-------_

_Vlad missed the bus the next day and walked all the way to school. He got there early, somehow, and sat next to Jack and Maddie. "Hey, guys." He said. _

"_Woah, Vladdy, what happened to your face?" Jack asked. Vlad was sprouting a magnificent black eye. _

"_I fell down the stairs." He said. _

"_No, really." _

"_That's what happened." He said. _

"_Vlad, you're the best kid in gym other than Maddie."_

"_That's what happened." Vlad said sticking to his story. _

_Jack shrugged and ate his sandwich, but it looked like Maddie and he didn't really believe him. _

Vlad sighed as he stopped reading his diary. He had a strange habit of writing in the third person for some reason, although he spoke perfectly well. He sighed as he saw the Dairy King fly up to the room he was in.

"What up, Vladdie?" the ghost asked, drinking some milk. "Want some milk?" he asked, offering a bottle he made out of thin air.

Vlad shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept in hours, working on the Ecto-Suit and a few experimental projects.

"This is my house." The King pointed out. "Seriously, Vladdie, you're thinking something, ain't ya? That's your thinking face." Vlad grinned.

"It's nothing." He said. "What do you know about a ghost called Swindle?" he asked. He was collecting info on the ghost who had given him the formulas to make Rampage, just to see if it could have been a genuine mistake that Rampage had gone crazy.

"Swindle? Well, he's a pretty darn old ghost. He's been there forever as I could remember, longer than Walker himself. I remember a few people saying he worked for the Ghost King when he was still in power."

Vlad's head snapped up. "He worked for the Ghost King?"

The other ghost shrugged. "So? Lots of ghosts did, including Walker and Bullet themselves. Once upon a time, Swindle, Walker and Bullet were feared though out the whole Zone. They were lead by a man who called himself the Shadow. Nobody knows who the Shadow was, but they all know that after the Shadow was defeated, Walker quickly took charge of the Zone. There was no Pariah or Shadow, so the ruins of power fell to him and Bullet helped him establish the picking order. Swindle and Walker disagreed on something or another, and he left the order, and has basically been selling a bunch of stuff through out the Zone. He's just a merchant, now, though a damn powerful one. Don't leave without paying, or you'll regret it." The King said, finishing with a shudder.

Vlad was deep in his thoughts. "Thank you, King." He said.

The Diary King shrugged. "You're welcome. I have to go now, important kingly business, don't cha know? Try the milk!" he said as he was leaving. "It's diary fresh!"

-----------------. -----------------------

Danny's ghost sense turned on. Being in the Ghost Zone, this would be pretty obvious but with time, he had realized that his sense gave a slightly different reaction to each ghost and gave him an estimate to his or her power. This was a brand new ghost, but it seemed hugely powerful.

Bullet noticed Danny's look of anxiety. "Anything the matter?" he had just finished saying, when a giant blast hit him and Danny.

Danny got up and gasped when he saw the ghost. "It's you!" he said. It was that ghost from his dream, Rampage!

Rampage gave a sadistic and evil smirk. "Yep, how are ya Danny boy?" he said blasting him again with blue energy this time.

Danny was stunned and was thus hit by it. He groaned as he realized that it had freezed the parts It had touched. He used his ecto-fire and unfreezed himself, wincing as he did so.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he fired ecto-fire at Rampage, who blocked it with his ice. The power struggle was leaving odd green colored puddles on the ground.

Rampage shrugged. "I don't care about you, I just want the Key." Then he laughed manically. "Ok, I do want to eliminate you too." He said, firing an insanely powerful ice/cto-energy blast and freezing and knocking Danny to the floor. He tried getting out, but Rampage chortled. "I really don't think so, good buddy." He said turning intangible. Danny could only watch in horror as the sadistic clone came toward him. Rampage overshadowed him.

-----------------------------.

"Clockwork! Do something, goddammit!" the Observants pleaded. Clockwork smiled.

"I will. Just give me some _time._" The time watcher said with a chuckle. The two other ghosts could only watch in horror as Rampage struggled to control Danny. Bullet was unconiucous, Clockwork didn't seem to care, and in a matter of hours, the Ghost King would be free.

"Welcome to the end." They heard Rampage say on the screen, and they agreed completely with that statement.

----------.---------------------------

Walker looked at his clock on the table. It was actually his good-luck charm, but as he turned to look, it shattered. Walker frowned. Something bad was going to happen. He felt it.

-------------------------------.--------------

Rampage sighed with happiness as he took over Danny's body. His pain was gone. Gone! His body existed, but now that it was merged with the body of Danny Phantom, it was complete. "Yes!" he said chuckling. He grinned sadistically. He felt Danny's horror, felt him trying to resist. Danny could hear everything he heard, saw everything he saw, but with a crucial difference. He couldn't control anything. "Watch, young Daniel, as I make your world crash and burn." Rampage said.

-----------------.-----------------

In Amity Park, a few plants began growing and merging together….

**Hooray for quite possibly the last chapter for a month or so. School is starting in less than a week, my friends, and I was a bit rushed, so hence why this chapter was also quite short.**

**Anyway, as you know, I've explained some of Swindle's origin, but you should still keep an eye on him. **

**What's this? Some foreshadowing? Rampage has overshadowed Danny, he has the Key, Vlad is working on the Ecto-Skeleton and what ghost do we know that controls plants? And Clockwork refuses to do anything about it. You think this is bad, wait for the next chapter. This is just before the end, my friend. If you want to see everything go down the crapper, wait for the next chapter. (This doesn't mean that in a few chapters, it's all gonna be over. No way, this is going to continue for quite a while, and Pariah isn't even close to the real Big Bad in the story. Hint: He's been mentioned or maybe even _was_ in this chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, my story is offically over. I might restart it later, but life got in the way, and I totally forgot where I was going with this. So yeah. I may or may not make new stories/chapters. But, if anyone liked this story, I give you premission to take this story, or just the basic idea, and run your own way with it. The only thing I ask is that you email me the story you make. I would like to read it. But, sadly, story is over. **


End file.
